1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that assists in selecting a shaft for a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a tendency among golfers to want golf clubs more suitable for them is growing. Hence, a method of measuring the head speed and struck ball data upon a test strike, and selecting a golf club in accordance with the measurement results (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-102892), etc. have been proposed. A tendency to want parts of a golf club, which are individually, exclusively suitable for each golfer, is also growing, and many golfers want especially shafts suitable for them. Hence, a golf club with an easily exchangeable shaft (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-178296), etc. have also been proposed.
A wide variety of shafts have been distributed to the market, so it is becoming important for golf shops to carefully select and recommend shafts suitable for individual golfers. In the conventional recommended shaft selection, it is often the case that shafts are classified mainly in accordance with their flexes (stiffnesses), and shafts with flexes corresponding to individual golfers are selected and recommended in consideration of, for example, their head speeds. However, even shafts with nearly the same flex may give greatly different swing feels and produce greatly different test strike results, so a new method of selecting a recommended shaft is required.